Sylar
Gabriel Gray, otherwise known as Sylar is a major antagonist of Season 1 of the television series Heroes, as well as an anti-hero and minor protagonist of Seasons 2-4. Gabriel used to be a timepiece restorer who was tired of the melancholy life he lived and desired to become something special. This changed when he was approached by the father of Mohinder Suresh, who called him "Patient Zero" in a study the man was conducting on the possibility of evolved humans. His ability, Intuitive Aptitude, allows him to understand the workings of anything from the a wristwatch to the Human Brain, yet the power came at the cost of an unrelenting hunger to acquire more and more knowledge through the consumption of other evolved human's powers. Sylar eventually turned into a devout serial killer, removing his victims brains in order to acquire their powers. This escalated until he was confronted by a number of other evolved humans including Peter Petrelli, who finally defeated him and prevented Isaac Mendez's prediction of nuclear annihilation from coming true due to either his or Peter's absorption of the Radiation ability. Battle vs. Alex Mercer (by CainVulsore) Sylar smirked a devious smirk as he rose up into the air, having just stolen poor little Senator Petrelli’s ability of flight. It was magnificent much better than what he could do with his Telekinesis, as he thought of this he heard commotion coming from the people down below off the balcony. They were all screaming, shouting and pointing, but not at him at something above him. Raising a big brushy eyebrow he looked up and saw what the commotion was all about a person jumping from building to building. Now this was starting to get interesting. Only noon and he had only killed one person, time to make it two. Taking off into the air he flew up at the speed of sound reaching the top of the building in no time. Luckily for him when he got there the person was still running across the roof top, landing he held the surprised man there telekinetically. Slowly he turned the man around and brought him closer to him, he could feel the man struggling but it didn’t matter to him, he had held back super strength before so this was no different, although he would admit this one was much stronger than Mohinder or Niki Sanders. “This is usually the part where people start screaming…” Sylar smirked raising his right hand. Alex's eyes widened as he felt his body stop, he could not move, couldn't run, nothing. He struggled agaisnt the seemingly invisible threads unsure of just what was going on, then his body was turned around and he saw what was holding him in the air. Scream? This guy really thought he was going to scream? His hand turned into the whipfist and he sent it flying out at the man's head. The whipfist struck home slamming into the man's chest and breaking the telekenetic hold he had over him. Grunting Sylar laughed getting up and watching as the man changed his hand into a blade. "Can't wait to try that one...but how does it work. Let's find out shall we?" He said sening a bolt of lighting out at Alex who took most of the blast with his blade. TBC 'Winner: Sylar ' Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Human Warriors